It is already known to transmit contactless power to a vehicle. The magazine Elektric 34, 1980, H. 7 describes an arrangement for inductive power transmission to a hauling engine in a mine. This arrangement contains double lines which are laid along the ceiling of the mine tunnel. Ferrite bodies with secondary windings move between the double line; they are connected to the hauling engine and supply power to the drives and other consumers.
A device for contactless power transmission to a track-guided vehicle (PCT-GB 92/00220) is also known. A double line is secured to electrically nonconducting posts. A ferrite core that is installed on a vehicle can move along the double line and carries a secondary winding for feeding power to the vehicle. The double line receives alternating voltage in the KHz range.
Also known are high shelves for stacking goods or pallets with goods. Lifting movers travel between a receiving and discharging place and the shelves, to fill and empty the shelves with goods or pallets.